Mission: Obtain a Steak
by Sonny at Twilight
Summary: Tawni is determined to get a steak and this time, she's not giving up until she's tried everything. Including using all of her cast mates in various schemes. It's mostly about Tawni with some implied Channy throughout. One-shot. Please read and review.


**Okay, so this is just a little one-shot I thought of while watching "Sonny at the Falls" again last night (YouTube). I'm actually pretty proud of myself because this is the first time I've ever been able to write a one-shot in one sitting in only an hour (For me, an hour is really good). But I suppose that's kind of cancelled out if the actual writing isn't good, but I think it's still pretty good. Anyway, it's a little different than how I usually write, and it's totally pointless and focused mostly on Tawni with a little Channy and other _So Random_ cast members. So, hopefully you'll enjoy it. :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Sonny with a Chance_ and I'm pretty sure I never will. **

* * *

Mission: Obtain a Steak

Tawni was going to make it her mission today to get a steak. She deserved a steak much more than any of those people from _Mackenzie Falls_. And today would be the day she would get one.

Now hardly anyone gives Tawni the credit she truly deserves, for she was quite the opposite of being just another ditzy, blond stereotype. In fact, she took great offense to that, as should anyone. She was a straight-A student _and_ had hatched several plans to get that steak without Zora, or anyone else's help coming up with them.

Tawni checked herself in the mirror one more time to make sure she looked perfect.

_Yep,_ she thought to herself, happily. _Perfect, and pretty!_

_**----**_

**Mission: Obtain a Steak**

**Attempt Number One**

Tawni strutted up to the counter decked out in a _Mackenzie Falls_ uniform she'd taken from the prop house from the sketch they'd done about all of the drama snobs. She was also sporting a medium-length brunette wig so that Brenda wouldn't recognize her.

"Hello, Brenda. Just give me my usual," Tawni said with great confidence and arrogance, just like any other _Mackenzie Falls _actor or actress.

Brenda smiled and reached behind the counter for a silver platter.

Right when she was about to take the shining top off and hand it over to Tawni, Grady and Nico walked up.

"What's on the menu today, Tawns?" Nico asked, slinging an arm around Tawni's shoulders casually.

"Why are you wearing that goofy outfit, Tawni?" Grady asked, wearing _his_ typical look of confusion.

Tawni shot both of them the death glare and Nico immediately withdrew his arm and backed up into Grady, both looking as guilty as they come.

When Tawni looked back at Brenda with a fake smile plastered on her face, Brenda was frowning and holding out a plastic plate with a pile of macaroni and cheese (maybe) on it.

Grumbling to herself, Tawni snatched the plate of scarf and barf and tossed it into the garbage can where it belonged. She whipped off her wig and tossed it aside, hitting a teen gladiator in the face, and continued walking out of the Commissary, ready to try again.

**Mission: Failed (Thanks to Grady and Nico messing the whole thing up)**

_**----**_

**Attempt Number Two**

"You're sure this will work?" Tawni asked Zora, having to shift uncomfortably in the vents.

"I'm almost one hundred percent certain this will work," Zora assured her with a sneaky grin. She slid open the vent's grate, giving the signal to Nico, who felt guilty for messing up Tawni's first plan.

Nico strolled up to _Mackenzie Falls _table and started chatting it up with Portlyn, who was sitting closest to the grate. After a few minutes of mind-numbing chitchat and Portlyn trying to shoo Nico away, Nico pointed out the window yelling that it looked like someone was spray-painting Studio Two.

Naturally, everyone whipped around to look out the window while Zora quickly lowered a fishing hook down from the ceiling in an attempt to snag a steak right off one of the plates.

"Careful, Zora!" Tawni snapped anxiously. She was _so_ close to what she wanted.

"Don't worry, ma'am, I'm a professional," Zora said in a business-like voice.

Zora maneuvered the hook into one of the steaks, right as Nico was still trying to distract everyone _away_ from _Mackenzie Falls_' table.

"You got it! Hurray, I did it!" Tawni cheered quietly. "Now reel it in!"

"Keep your extensions on, I'm going as fast as I can," Zora said.

Right at that moment, Sonny walked by _Mackenzie Falls_' table and tripped over a bag Portlyn had left out, landing in Chad Dylan Cooper's lap, and inevitably, drawing attention back to the table.

Unfortunately, the sudden movement startled Zora, and she dropped the whole fishing reel, letting it clatter onto the table below them.

"Zora, how could you?" Tawni shrieked in a muted whine.

"Sorry, it slipped. Even the best of us mess up sometimes," Zora said with a small shrug because of the tight space.

While Sonny nervously giggled and scrambled off of Chad, Tawni crawled off in a huff, unable to believe that she had actually gotten up into the vents just to fail _again_. Not to worry though. She still had another idea up her sleeve.

**Mission: Failed (Thanks to Sonny and Chad flirting and Zora dropping the steak)**

_**----**_

**Attempt Number Three**

_Well, third time's a charm_, Tawni tried to think positively.

This time, she dressed up in all black, with dark smudges under her eyes, black converse sneakers she'd borrowed from Sonny (because secretly she liked them) and a black knit hat on to complete the look. Underneath her hat were two simple blond ponytails.

_At least I look good in black_, she reminded herself with a happy shrug. There was always a bright side in Tawni's world.

Tawni tiptoed down the nearly empty halls leading to the Commissary, earning several weird looks from a few people on the newest dating reality show.

She threw a quick glance around the corner, before doing an impressive tuck and roll to the Commissary archway.

Then she did something else no one would expect Tawni Hart to do; she got down on her hands and knees and crawled sneakily through the entrance and ducked behind a trash can close to _Mackenzie Falls_' table. She peered around the side of the tan colored trash can, looking dramatically from side to side to check the coast. It was clear.

Quietly, she crawled forward, and when Portlyn wasn't looking, she snatched it right off her plate and crawled away with it. Haha! Success at last!

Once she was safely in the halls with her prize, Tawni couldn't help but doing a celebratory happy dance.

"Ha! I knew I could do it! Take that, _Mackenzie Falls_! Tawni Hart _is_ worthy of a steak!" Tawni half-shouted triumphantly. "I finally- eek!" She shrieked when Murphy's new crazy guard dog strolled up to Tawni, sniffing curiously.

In reality, the dog would never have _dared_ hurt Tawni Hart (of course), but another one of Tawni's secrets was that she was afraid of dogs. She'd had a bad onset experience shooting one of her first commercials as a little kid and it had stuck with her ever since.

"Um… nice dog, thing. Stay where you are. No need to come any closer," she assured with a bright, forced smile on her face.

The dog (or Little Murphy, as Murphy liked to call him) padded closer to Tawni and eyed her steak hungrily.

"No! Stay! Don't! I mean it, you, you, dog! Don't come any- Aaah!" Tawni dropped the steak and ran, screaming at the top of her lungs when Little Murphy came to be a mere foot away from Tawni, and she didn't stop running until she reached the safety of the prop house.

**Mission: Failed, Again (Thanks to Murphy's crazy dog)**

_**----**_

**Attempt Number Four**

Tawni Hart was not one to give up easily, but even she had to admit she was almost out of ideas. _Almost_, but not quite.

"Tawni, I really don't want to do this," Sonny said anxiously, glancing over at the Falls' table.

"Sonny, I want my steak! I deserve my steak! After what I've been through today! Now go!" Tawni shoved Sonny off, causing her to stumble half the way to the table.

Tawni waited patiently by _So Random_'s table, watching Sonny nervously ask Chad for his steak. She'd strategized and sent in the most doe-like of her friends to do everything necessary to get a steak out of the drama snobs, much to Sonny's protests.

_Figures she'd ask Chad_, Tawni thought dryly.

Her mouth dropped open in shock however, when after a small five seconds passed and Sonny walked back to Tawni with a steak in hand, given to her by Chad Dylan Cooper, himself.

"Here you go, Tawni," Sonny said happily. She tried to cover up the dark red blush covering both of her cheeks.

_Must've been flirting again_, Tawni thought briefly.

"How is it possibly possible that it was that simple?" Tawni voiced her question out loud. Hmm… Perhaps the direct approach really was the best approach.

Tawni stood up and walked over to the table herself and stood with an angelic smile on her face, next to Chad's chair. "Hi. I was wondering if _I_ could have a steak since you just gave my good friend Sonny one," she said, sweetly.

Chad looked up at her, smirking in the most infuriating of ways and shook his head. "Nope; no can do."

Tawni pouted and crossed her arms over her signature pink shirt (she'd changed out of her black outfit already). "Why not? You gave one to Sonny just like that." She snapped her fingers.

"Yeah, sorry, but unfortunately, you're just not Sonny enough." Chad shrugged annoyingly (to Tawni). "No steak for you."

Tawni's eyes narrowed into slits and she stormed out of the Commissary. She got about halfway down the hall when she remembered she actually had gotten a steak. Immediately, she took off running back and snatched the plate of steak off of the table next to Sonny.

Sonny looked up, startled.

"What?" Tawni asked, protectively holding the plate against her body. "You can get your own steak from your boyfriend."

She ignored the protests coming from Sonny that Chad wasn't her boyfriend and walked out of the Commissary with a bright smile on her face.

_I always knew I could do it. And who cares if I didn't do it _all_ on my own? I'm still pretty _and_ smart!_

**Mission: Accomplished (Thanks to Tawni's brains, and Sonny's boyfriend, Chad)**

* * *

**Okay, so what did you think? Be honest.  
Uh, I still have to finish chapter... four, I think it is of _Who's On Team Sonny?_ but I am definitely going to try to finish and post it later today.  
Thank you for reading and hopefully taking the time to review. ;) I appreciate it all but reviews give me those wonderful warm fuzzies because I'm a geek and get all excited over every single one. ;)  
Anyway, again, thanks for reading and have a happy Wednesday! :) **


End file.
